Always try something new
by HazyHormones
Summary: LEMON!, Shizuru feels like she needs more from her lover, and suggests Natsuki to try out something new this time; however it doesn't go entirely as she planned as it looks like both of them are in for a nasty yet pleasurable surprise…


**Always try something new:**

_Hazy hormones_

Summary: A lemony fic, Shizuru feels like she needs more from her lover, and suggests Natsuki to try out something new this time; however it doesn't go entirely as she planned as it looks like both of them are in for a nasty yet pleasurable surprise…

-x-

Shizuru looked at her computer screen blankly. Her hands were hovering over the keyboard, her mind obviously, somewhere else.

It had been 5 months since she started dating Natsuki, 5 glorious months that seemed all like a dream to the chestnut haired woman.

However, she couldn't shake off a feeling of uneasiness that crept on to her like invisible tentacles.

When Natsuki finally decided it was time to move forward in their relationship and they started to have and enjoy pleasurable sessions of making out during the night. But for some reason, after a few months of repeated love making, she felt a bit unfulfilled; it didn't feel enough to her.

But should she dare push the blunette further? Natsuki was always a bit slow in the intake… And Shizuru had secretly vowed not to push it and make her beloved do anything that she weren't ready for.

It was at that moment that a pair of hands wormed their way around her petite waist followed by a sweet kiss on the nape of her neck eliciting a small gasp of surprise from the older woman.

Quickly recovering she turned her head to meet a pair of entrancing green eyes that looked surprised.

"Sorry did I scare you?" she asked innocently her eyes showing an honest emotion of concern

"No, not at all. Welcome home Natsuki" as she said this she planted a quick peck on Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki laughed "Shizuru, you still haven't worked on your report"

Shizuru pouted "Ara, It's hard to concentrate when I imagine Natsuki na-"

"There is no need to say it!" she blurted out quickly her face reddening in seconds

Shizuru chuckled and got up from her seat and turned around to properly embrace her girlfriend.

"Uh oh…" Natsuki muttered under her breath

"What's wrong?" the older woman inquired looking into Natsuki's eyes again.

"You know… you have work to do"

"Ara, but I can't think about anything for that silly report, not without my muse."

"Your muse?" Natsuki asked cocking her eyebrow "Seriously you should get your report done before things…derive to other… things…" her voice faded away as she blushed once more

"Hmm what other things must I ask?" She said giving a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips again.

"Eh…" the blunette answered her brain going a bit haywire

"That is not an answer; I really want to know what kind of 'things' she is referring to…" she kissed Natsuki again.

"Well I-" but she was cut off by another kiss, but this time more passionate as Shizuru moved her lips seductively and allowed her tongue to trace Natsuki's lips asking for entrance.

Natsuki sighed and granted her wish, allowing Shizuru to look for her pink companion inside. They played together for a while, until the kiss got a bit more violent, and Shizuru's tongue forced Natsuki's into submission.

Natsuki gaped in the kiss but also found this action very arousing, which was she suspected was her intention. To get her in the mood so she couldn't reject Shizuru and force her to go back to work. Knowing that resistance was futile she decided to let her girlfriend guide her to whatever she wanted to do. Though in her opinion it was clear what she wanted to do.

Leading Natsuki unknowingly to the couch she pushed Natsuki down and then allowed herself to almost fall on top of her.

Plunging into another wet kiss Shizuru stopped after they decided they need to breathe to survive.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called out to her slightly worried. Never did Shizuru act so brashly nor stop suddenly after some passionate kisses.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me…" Shizuru explain her eyes on the verge of tears.

The blunette blinked unsure what her lover meant.

"Shizuru… I-"

"Natsuki, I have to confess you something…"

Natsuki blinked again but nodded in approval so Shizuru could confess whatever she had to confess.

"I want to say that….I… and don't get me wrong Natsuki, I love you, but, I can't help but feeling…"

The blunette was all ears now slowly forgetting her arousal and what her body was calling for.

"…unfulfilled…" she paused and then added "…sexually…"

"Huh?" was all the poor girl could say as she processed this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I… want to do other things… with your body… Natsuki…" Shizuru shyly admitted as a faint tinge of pink rose up her cheeks.

The blunette couldn't believe what she had just heard. "So you're saying... that what we usually do… isn't enough for you?"

"Don't say it like that, it sounds terrible!"

"Then… what other things… were you thinking about…?" Natsuki asked almost wincing

"It's just some things… I'd like to try… I'm pretty sure you would enjoy it as well, just to avoid doing the same things and add a little variety and fun to it." She paused and later added "of course if you don't enjoy it I won't do it ever again…"

"I see… then… you want to try something new… I don't see any trouble in that …" Natsuki said smiling at her girlfriend "as long as you promise me that if I don't like it you'll stop no matter what."

"Really? Thank you Natsuki! I promise that I won't force you into something you dislike, but in exchange don't reject my proposals before trying them at least once ne? Besides don't you think it's good to always try something new?" she added to ensure victory at everything she suggested, but Natsuki knowing not of this simply nodded and kissed her.

"Then can I try something now?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now." Shizuru kissed Natsuki again ravaging her mouth like a wild animal. And then moving to leave kisses down Natsuki's neck. Sucking and nipping some areas as she got lower and lower till she met Natsuki's t-shirt.

The evil T-shirt-san as Shizuru called it, since it was an obstacle that blocked her form the touch and view of Natsuki's modestly shaped breasts.

Shizuru gave Natsuki an evil grin. And before the younger woman could register it, she was in her underwear, her pants and shirt evaporated in thin air. She could swear Shizuru had some kind of magic power, the power to evaporate clothes.

She gasped and her thoughts were interrupted as a pair of gentle hands teased her breasts on top of the fabric. The sensation was not the same as if she were touching the skin directly but pleasurable nonetheless as the fingers pinched the nipple and circled around it slowly building up a need between her legs. Her mouth busy playing in Natsuki's.

Natsuki unconsciously began rubbing her legs together trying to sooth the sensation that was accumulating there.

Shizuru noticing this forced one of her legs in between to avoid Natsuki from relieving herself and taunting her by pushing her thigh against her centre tentatively. Then the older woman worked on her clothes, getting them off slowly as if trying to offer Natsuki some kind of show, but it only aroused the younger woman even further, to the point she found herself grinding her centre against Shizuru's thigh, her area so went a squelching sound was being made.

Her girlfriend only chuckled at Natsuki's reaction and let her grind on her for a while as she finished undressing and sneaked her hands around her arms, while the blunette had her eyes closed.

Click.

A pair of Handcuffs caught her wrists retaining them behind her back. This made Natsuki stop what she was doing looking at her in fear but also surprise.

"I'll let you go later, no worries." She said trying to keep the blunette calm as she slowly pushed Natsuki's bra up.

Natsuki was about to say something when instead a high pitch gasp escaped her mouth as Shizuru clamped hers upon her right nipple while her hand massaged the other one.

Natsuki could feel her body loosing herself to the pleasure her mind slowly losing focus. Too distracted to notice that Shizuru was reaching for something under the couch and then had started to remove her panties.

"Now Natsuki… I'm going to try out my something new… ok?" the older woman abandoned her breasts to gently stroke Natsuki's swollen clit causing her lover to jerk at every stroke.

"Mmngh!" as all she could say as her hands thrashed behind her back looking something to grab on.

Then she noticed something other than Shizuru's finger stroking her very wet entrance. It started as grazing but then it went lower and started prodding Natsuki's entrance; slowly it entered her making her eyes widen as it moved deeper and deeper till filling her up completely not like as Shizuru's hand usually did. And Natsuki could help but too think how good it was to have that unknown stranger in her.

A soft click was heard and the thing within her started vibrating. Natsuki moaned and thrashed about her hips reacting and bucking in the air.

"Ahhhh! Shi-Shizuru!"

"Yes Natsuki?" Replied the playful tone of the Kyoto ben "What's wrong"

"Nghhh….!"

"What is that? I can't understand you…" she panted getting aroused by the show that Natsuki was offering her. Gulping she kissed Natsuki feverishly who in return did the same.

Natsuki could feel that she was reaching her peak when the vibrating stopped. And her hip fell upon the couch again.

"Ara, I forgot to recharge the battery…" the older woman muttered amused "…well all the better I can't let Natsuki to reach heaven alone now…" Shizuru pulled the dildo a little bit out so she could find her own entrance with the other side that also ended in a tip.

Lowering herself upon it, she sighed in pleasure.

"Well then Natsuki…" she said in a low seductive tone as her hands released Natsuki from her restraints, "… shall we go together?"

Natsuki wrapped her hands around the woman in response and started to move her hips. Shizuru soon caught up to her rhythm, and they both started gasping and moaning every time their hips came to meet each other and they could feel their clits banging into each other.

They grinded faster and faster their sounds increasing as well, until in the end all that was left to do was climax, and give out a strangled yell.

Shizuru fell on top of Natsuki panting, and both of them remained silent for a few long minutes too tired to talk.

"And that was one of the things I wanted to-" Shizuru started but then the dildo started vibrating and causing both parties to moan I surprise.

And before they knew it they had climaxed once more.

"The-the- the- remote- where-" Shizuru tried to say as the dildo kept on going. "Ah—Na—tsu- where- is-"

"Shi—Shi- I can't- take—It- any-anymore"

"Ahh- I-"

"NNGGHH!" then came together for the third time their stamina now running low and their minds fading away in exhaustion. Finally Natsuki found the remote and pressed a button in order to stop this 'torture' but instead the dildo vibrated faster.

"AHHHHH!" they yell in the mercy of the toy.

"Turn—off! MUST!" Yelled Natsuki now too crazed in painful pleasure that all she could do was press down random buttons that made the toy go haywire inside of them.

Just after the forth climax did the blunette manage to turn it off successfully.

They panted completely sapped of their strength their lower bodies shaking from its abuse. They mustered some energy to get the dildo out of them their clit throbbing in complaint and tossed the object across the room as if it were something foul.

"It's always good to try something new?" Natsuki managed to ask the older woman.

"Ask me when I can feel my legs again." Her lover answered curtly.

For the first time in Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship, Natsuki had managed to claim, a victory over her.

Well, 1 out of the thousands of defeats was something when competing against Shizuru Fujino.


End file.
